<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romeo's Invitation by kurtoons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036608">Romeo's Invitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtoons/pseuds/kurtoons'>kurtoons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Iambic Pentameter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtoons/pseuds/kurtoons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo is moping about the streets of Verona, pining for his crush, Rosaline, when he and his cousin, Benvolio, happen upon an illiterate Capulet servant bearing an invitation to a party.  Benvolio thinks this will be just the thing to cheer Romeo up; but something else occurs...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Romeo's Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An exercise that grew out of a prompt from a writing group I participate in.  The challenge was to pick a pivotal moment somewhere in Romeo &amp; Juliet, (or West Side Story) or any well-known story, fairy-tale, movie, ballad, etc., and rewrite it so things woulda gone in a completely different direction from there on out.</p>
<p>I couldn't resist putting it into iambic pentameter, because I'm a glutton for punishment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Romeo's Invitation</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <i>(A Capulet SERVANT has been given a list of people to invite to a party being given that night at the Capulet mansion; but being illiterate, the Servant cannot read, he is now searching for someone to help him)</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>(Enter ROMEO and BENVOLIO)</i>
</p>
<p>SERVANT:  God gi’ go-den.  I pray, sir, can you read?</p>
<p>ROMEO:  Ay, mine own fortune in my misery.</p>
<p>SERVANT:  Perhaps you have learned it without book.  But I pray, can you read anything you see?</p>
<p>ROMEO:  Ay, if I know the letters and the language.</p>
<p>BENVOLIO:  Ignore, good fellow, my unhelpful friend;<br/>
He’s eaten sore by melancholy’s worm.<br/>
I will read the message that you bear.</p>
<p>
  <i>(enter ROSALINE)</i>
</p>
<p>ROMEO:  Yet soft, here comes the idol of my heart:<br/>
Fair Rosaline, my pure and true desire!<br/>
How now, fair Rosaline, pray tell what’s new?</p>
<p>ROSALINE:  Good Romeo, a word I’d have with thee.<br/>
As well you know, I lately have resolved<br/>
To take a solemn vow of chastity<br/>
And take the cloister as a holy nun.<br/>
Yet canker doubt doth nibble at my soul;<br/>
I wonder if I’ve made my choice aright.<br/>
And so I thought that ere tomorrow’s light<br/>
When to the church I go to pledge my vow;<br/>
I’d spend one night of hot and yummy love.</p>
<p>ROMEO:  Uh.  Wot?</p>
<p>ROSALINE:  So, what do you say?  Wanna make the beast with two backs?</p>
<p>ROMEO:  Uh...</p>
<p>BENVOLIO:  Come here, good Romeo and well attend!<br/>
Yon fellow’s note an invitation is.<br/>
The Capulets tonight a banquet hold.<br/>
Let you and I and others of our friends<br/>
This party crash!  There will be damsels there<br/>
Whose beauty great will make you soon forget<br/>
About fair… oh, hello there Rosaline.</p>
<p>ROMEO:  Yeah… about that.  Why don’t you and Mercutio and the guys go to the party without me.  I’ll just catch up with you.  Later.  </p>
<p>
  <i>(exuent ROMEO and ROSALINE)</i>
</p>
<p>BENVOLIO:  I missed something, didn’t I.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>